


Scars of Your Love

by synergyfox



Series: Second Chances [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angst, F/F, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synergyfox/pseuds/synergyfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance to right past wrongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Angst, crack, family issues, birds-and-the-bees, life?
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Legend of the Seeker_ or the  Sword of Truth series.

It was snowing.  
  
She was on her knees, clutching Cara's body - ignoring the cold of the slowly freezing earth. Kahlan bit back a sob, wishing the woman would wake up just to see the snowfall. Cara loved snow, it wasn't right that she would not see it again. Kahlan kept her head down, lips pressed firmly to the top of Cara's head, ignoring everything in the clearing of the ancient black wood forest.  
  
A storm of emotions and thoughts had her now. She questioned every action and embraced the guilt pounding against her reserves.  
  
Comfort washed over her and Kahlan let out a soft whimper, trying to push the feelings of safety and peace far from her. She would kneel here with Cara in her arms for an eternity if she had to.  
  
If it meant she could still be near her, Kahlan would brave the fires of the Underworld.  
  
A light warmth pressed against her cheek, barely there against the chill of the snow. Kahlan forced herself to lift her head, not knowing if she should be thankful as her tears mingled with the snowflakes.  
  
A wisp hovered in front of her, silent and solemn. They watched each other, sharing in their sorrow and grief. It was a long while before either spoke. The wisp moved forward, settling on her shoulder with a series of soft hums and chirps.  
  
Sounds she had always been able to understand.  
  
Until now.  
  
The low sound was more annoying than anything as she brought her hand up, tangling her fingers in Cara's hair. “I’m sorry…”  
  
The dull hue of the wisp brightened in irritation from the lack of attention Kahlan was paying to it. More wisps were surrounding them, casting a soft light.  
  
The chirping became clearer as she forced herself to look at the tiny, magical creatures.  
  
“ _A second chance._ ” She closed her eyes, it was hard to understand it but she did.  
  
 **I.**  
  
Confusion.  
  
There was no other word to describe the current emotions coursing through her veins at the moment. The scene in front of her couldn't be real - she had to be dreaming. Dahlia was moving around the small dining area as she carried a pot of fresh stew. The sway of her hips was barely masked by the light blue peasant's dress.  
  
Four of who she assumed to be members of the Red Guard sat around the table, their attire similar to what Sam had first presented himself to her in. The boy in question was sitting with his arm slung around a redheaded girl’s waist, charming smile turned on full force.  
  
“I think you would look lovely on my arm for the summer festival.”  
  
“I don’t know, I think you would look lovelier on my arm at the summer festival.” The girl retorted, “a nice dress might suit you.”  
  
Sam grinned even more, eyes sparkling with mischief, “I’ll wear a dress if you go with me to the summer festival. I’ll even let you pick out the underclothes.”  
  
Kahlan turned, smiling softly when she saw her daughter sitting with an elbow on the table, talking quietly with Lucius.  
  
Tears threatened to fall as she watched everyone interact – they were a family.  
  
Splintering wood drew her attention away from the affectionate smile gracing Cara’s lips as she tried to pull Dahlia onto her lap. Everyone was on their feet in seconds and one of the Guard kicked the table over onto its side to keep a dark-skinned beast from tackling any of them.  
  
“Dahlia! Get the children into the bedroom!” Cara snarled, latching onto one of the dinner knives that had scattered to the ground. “Lock the door.” The blonde lunged towards the creature with a feral glint in her eye, clutching the handle of the knife hard enough to turn her knuckles white.  
  
 **II.**  
  
Kahlan bit her lower lip as her surroundings changed, her stomach twisted. Cara was sitting on an old stump, back resting against the side of the homey cottage with her blades resting on her upper thighs. The former Mord'Sith had the tip of her tongue between her teeth as she worked oil into her blades, completely focused.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Cara lifted her head, blinded by the sun for a few moments before smiling at her daughter. "Hey." She placed her swords down on the cloth next to her and Sonia moved forward, taking a seat on the ground next to her mother. Kahlan moved closer to the two, leaning against the wall of the house - watching the two.  
  
Sonia shifted, green eyes alight with curiosity.  
  
"What is it?" Cara turned slowly, resting her elbows on her knees with an encouraging smile. "Something is bugging you."  
  
Sonia chewed on her lower lip, radiating nervousness. "How... how do you... please a man?"  
  
Kahlan nearly fell over at Sonia's question and from the change in Cara's posture it caught her off guard just as much.  
  
"I... well..."  
  
If the situation hadn't been so serious she would have found Cara's hesitance amusing. The woman was never hesitant.  
  
"It isn't about how you can please him, it's about how he can please you sweetie."  
  
Kahlan's eyes narrowed dangerously as she whipped her head around, looking towards the door where Dahlia was standing - holding a bowl of freshly sliced green apples.  
  
Irritation.  
  
 _"Don't you tell my daughter about these things. She's not old enough!"_ It came out in a harsh growl and she knew they couldn't hear her.  
  
"But he's really good at pleasing me, and he seems to really enjoy it too. I just want to make him feel good as well."  
  
She could see the muscles in Cara's back tighten under the loose, red shirt. It hung oddly on her, like she used it to sleep in and it certainly wasn't made for the female form.  
  
"Lucius?" Cara's voice was tight and Kahlan watched as the woman she loved restrained herself from going after the boy - wherever he was.  
  
Sonia nodded her head, blushing bright, "I... I tell him to please himself... but I want to make him happy. Make him feel like he makes me feel."  
  
Dahlia took a seat next to the teen, offering her the bowl of apple slices while Cara tried to get a hold of herself. Sonia let out a soft sigh and leaned over, resting her head on Cara's knees. "I... you've both always said that Sam and I can come to you for anything." Cara let out a small breath, leaning down to kiss the top of Sonia's head, letting her arms fall around the girl's shoulders.  
  
"Alright."  
  
 _"Oh... no, Cara don't scar her for life, please don't get too graphic."_ Kahlan was horrified at the potential damage Cara could do; the woman didn't know how to selectively provide information.  
  
Cara opened her mouth after pulling back, only to be stopped by Dahlia tentatively clearing her throat. "Why don't you let me talk to her about it?"  
  
Kahlan released a breath just as Cara did, _"remind me to send you and Garen to somewhere romantic if I ever get the chance."_ She watched as Sonia nodded her head, standing with the help of the other woman. Cara closed her eyes and turned, resting her head against the wall of the hand built cabin, a frown etched deep into her features.  
  
"Loath as I am to admit it, I don't know how to deal with these things. I wish you were here." Kahlan moved to crouch in front of Cara, listening to her whispered truth. "She needs a mother's touch and a Confessor's guidance... I can't give her both."  
  
Her heart shattered and Kahlan closed her eyes, crouching in front of Cara, _"I'm going to make it right Cara. I swear."_ Tears escaped as she let her head rest on the Cara's thigh, inhaling the scent of the clove oil she had been using to polish her swords.  
  
When she opened her eyes again the world was shifting once more, slowly fading, colors changing and blending together.  
  
 **III.**  
  
When everything came into focus once more, Kahlan was kneeling in the kitchen on the hard wood floor - smooth from the constant use over the years.  
  
Heavy breathing.  
  
A moan.  
  
Kahlan shot up from where she was crouched, eyes wide - bracing herself against the large, oak block being used as a kitchen island.  
  
Her jaw slackened at the sight before her and silently hoped that her eyes were deceiving her. Kahlan ducked down again, blinking rapidly to clear her vision. When she came back up Cara was still laying on her back on the floor with Dahlia still on top of her, arm moving rapidly between their bodies.  
  
"Dahlia..." Cara moaned, arching under the taller woman.  
  
The Confessor ducked down again, hand over her mouth in shock.  
  
 _"I don't want to see this... I don't want to hear this."_  
  
Something crashed and Kahlan chanced another peek, peering around the corner tentatively. A chair was overturned, probably kicked by one of Cara's legs. She groaned and closed her eyes, ducking behind the well placed barrier.  
  
Maybe this was the underworld... just missing its green hue.  
  
Cara was doing something, she could tell by the way Dahlia moaned - low and primal. Jealousy coursed through her as their moans and pants increased in tempo, synchronizing in the way passionate lovers did. She had no right to be jealous of course, letting Cara go had been her fault.  
  
The moans grew louder.  
  
Kahlan's eyes narrowed dangerously when something else crashed on the other side of her protective shield and Cara came. She would know that sound anywhere - she'd caused it to escape Cara's lips enough times.  
  
Except now it was Dahlia's name on Cara's lips.  
  
Tears threatened to fall and she chanced another glance around once more; Cara was on top now.  
  
A door opened.  
  
"Shit." Both women hissed and scrambled up, grabbing clothes as they rushed around. Kahlan smiled when she saw Cara tug her dark pants up, jumping slightly as she did so. They were similar to the leathers she wore before, just made of some kind of cloth.  
  
She liked them.  
  
Dahlia threw on a deep, crimson shirt - Cara's.  
  
"Go get washed up!" Dahlia laughed, shoving a pile of clothes into Cara's arms before pushing her towards a door.  
  
"You're one to talk; you just had your fingers-"  
  
Kahlan stood, caught between relief and anger when Dahlia cut the blonde off with a gentle kiss. "I am well aware of where my fingers were. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to wash my hands and finish dinner. Three hungry teenagers, two of your guardsmen and two dogs to feed? As well as ourselves? They're lucky we had a deer carcass ready."  
  
"Mother! Aunt Dahlia. We're home, where are you?"  
  
With a smack on the ass Cara was through the door into the bedroom and Dahlia was turning, aiming for the washbasin near the back door. "In the kitchen! Make sure your shoes are _off_ or I'll feed you all to the monsters in the woods."  
  
A chorus of varying affirmatives filled the home.  
  
This should have been her and Cara, or at least something similar to it - in Aydindril. Kahlan closed her eyes and smiled softly, leaning against the counter as she tried to picture what could have been.  
  
"Go get yourself cleaned up."  
  
Her eyes snapped open.  
  
Cara was pressed against Dahlia's back, arms locked around the other woman's waist. "But I like wearing your shirt..."  
  
"I'm sure you do. Go get changed and freshened up."  
  
Dahlia turned in Cara's arms, stealing a kiss from the shorter blonde. "You had better finish what you started later." Dahlia warned and Cara grinned, licking her upper lip with the tip of her tongue.  
  
"Gross mom."  
  
Kahlan's eyes snapped to the other side of the room where a group was filing in. Two men, Sam, Sonia and Lucius (the latter of whom was trailing after Sonia - a look of devotion in his eyes), moving as one towards the dining table.  
  
"Shut up, Sam. It's sweet." Sonia was at _that_ age, Kahlan's lips twitched in a smile. "Boys. No appreciation for romance."  
  
And then she saw it.  
  
Lucius' dark brown eyes were zeroed in on her daughter's backside as he nodded his head in agreement. _"Just where do you think your eyes are, young man!? You're confessed! Not an idiot!"_  
  
Everything started to fade once more, colors blending together.  
  
Her stomach churned - she was truly beginning to hate these shifts.  
  
The colors were dizzying.  
  
 **IV.**  
  
Kahlan smiled at the adorable look on Cara's face as she sat on the chair in the dining area, poking experimentally at the deformed cake. Sam sat at her side, poking at the thing with the tip of one of Cara’s knives.  
  
It didn’t even make a dent.  
  
“Mom… shouldn’t the blade penetrate the cake?”  
  
Cara pursed her lips in distaste, nodding her head without a sound as Sam returned to prodding his mother’s creation. A door opened in the house and Cara let her head drop forward onto the table with a bang, the three other members of the Mason family traipsing in.  
  
“If you get rid of the evidence of my failure and ride into town to get a cake from Miss Beth I will buy you any weapon you want from the smithy.”  
  
Green eyes widened with the possibilities and Kahlan felt herself groan, moving her hand to her forehead in dismay; she knew Cara all too well. Knowing Sam’s luck he’d end up lugging home a battle-axe far too large for him _and_ get a lecture on the proper handling of two-handed weaponry.  
  
Sam moved fast, snatching the failure of a cake up and tucking it close to his body before leaving the house in a mad dash. “Hi Aunt Dahlia! Bye Aunt Dahlia!”  
  
Laughter filled the house as soon as he was gone – the poor boy’s voice was breaking with the first sign of puberty.  
  
 **V.**  
  
"Please, mom?"  
  
Kahlan's lips twitched upwards as Sam and Sonia looked up at Cara, green eyes shining with hope and un-shed tears.  
  
"Absolutely not." Cara grunted, crossing her arms defensively over her chest, sitting comfortably upon the hand carved, wooden bench.  
  
Sam immediately scrambled up, crawling onto his mother's lap; he was followed closely by Sonia who curled into Cara's side. The Mord'Sith sighed and wrapped her arms securely around both children - abandoning her previous protection, her first mistake.  
  
"Please dance with Aunt Dahlia?" Sonia's voice was pleading and innocent, Kahlan could see Cara begin to crack just at that alone.  
  
Cara let loose a sigh, turning her head to rest her chin on top of Sonia's head, "I don't dance."  
  
"You do to! Aunt Dahlia said you danced with the Mother Confessor at your wedding."  
  
"And at balls!" Sam chimed in, grinning triumphantly.  
  
They had both done their research but both were too innocent to recognize the haunted look in Cara's eyes.  
  
"Very well, but I warned you - I do not dance." Kahlan tensed, watching as Cara shifted Sam off of her lap and stood, moving with purpose towards Dahlia. "May I cut in?"  
  
The tall man rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm tighter around the woman, pulling her closer to his chest. "Yes." Dahlia muttered, pushing him away hard enough to cause the man to stumble. "My feet could definitely use a break from that blundering, ass groping idiot."  
  
A genuine smirk.  
  
Cara placed her hands comfortably against Dahlia's body, "your poor feet."  
  
"I may have bruises in the morning from his constant handling of my ass."  
  
Hours passed and Kahlan amused herself with watching Sam attempt to dance with a girl much too tall for him while Sonia and Lucius danced around carelessly. When she turned her attention fully back onto Cara and Dahlia jealousy struck.  
  
Unadulterated jealousy.  
  
It was becoming a common emotion when Cara and Dahlia interacted with each other.  
  
The emotion was warranted now, however, as the two women danced and Dahlia caused a genuine smile to grace Cara's lips. Cara only danced with _her_ , Dahlia had no right.  
  
And yet here she was, body pressed intimately close to Cara's as they swayed to the slow rhythm. "I'm glad you're allowing yourself to relax." Dahlia whispered, grinning when Cara continued to lead.  
  
"I am merely giving into the children's constant nagging. You know I cannot stand tears, especially not from Sonia."  
  
Dahlia let out a low laugh, drawing small, meaningless patterns against Cara's back. "Well Sonia is cuddled up against Lucius, fast asleep and Sam has a crush on that older girl over there. I suspect he's already managed to break her heart - falling asleep on her lap." Both Cara and Kahlan turned their heads, searching for the children.  
  
"She's going to fall in love with him..." Cara whispered, resting her head on Dahlia's shoulder as soon as she spotted the young Confessor. She was sprawled out on top of Lucius, both children passed out from a long day of dancing and running around enjoying the festival's entertainment.  
  
The blonde scanned the crowd once more, smirking when she found that Sam was indeed resting on a young woman's lap, unbothered by the loud music and laughter around him. "We should get them to the tavern."  
  
It took but a few minutes for the women to get their children situated, Cara groaned, holding both Sonia and Lucius. "Is that a complaint I hear? All these years out of your leathers have left you... squishy." Cara pursed her lips, glowering at Dahlia as she resituated the two against her body.  
  
"You're only carrying one relatively light eleven-year-old whereas I am carrying two. I reserve the right to complain, they are clearly too old to be carried."  
  
"Then wake them up."  
  
"Absolutely not!"  
  
Both Dahlia and Kahlan smirked.  
  
 **VI.**  
  
Kahlan stared.  
  
Cara was stuttering and shifting from foot-to-foot as she tried to come up with a proper answer to whatever it was that the twins asked about. She had just appeared in the middle of the conversation, not hearing the question her children inquired upon.  
  
“So if babies are made when a man puts his man parts in a woman’s woman parts… then how did you have us with the Mother Confessor? You both have women parts.”  
  
The skin on Cara’s neck gave off a faint pink hue as she cleared her throat and tried her best not to look uncomfortable. Her face quickly became a mask of seriousness, “it works because it does, now go do something productive.”  
  
This did not deter the two ten-year-olds as they simply continued to stare up at her, demanding a proper answer to sate their curiosities. It was Dahlia who swooped in and saved the unraveling blonde from her fate, all smiles and toting a platter of freshly cut food. “Usually when a man puts his man parts in a woman’s womanly parts it produces a child. But sometimes when a woman loves another woman and powerful magic is involved then that makes a baby.”  
  
“But then how to two women make a _boy_?” Sam asked, frowning.  
  
“Powerful magic and prophecy tend to throw everyone for a loop.”  
  
The twins nodded their heads, scurrying off to play around with their canine companions out in the yard. "Thank you...” Cara muttered, looking just a little bit frustrated at her inability to answer the children’s questions in the manner they wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

“You hit him?”  
  
A nod.  
  
“In the face?”  
  
Another nod.  
  
“With a shovel?”  
  
Sam sniffed, nodding his head with slumped shoulders and eyes glued to the ground, attempting to avoid his mother’s cool, green gaze at all costs.  
  
“Why?”  
  
His shoulders moved up and down in a shrug, bottom lip jutting out, tears threatening to fall. He had disappointed his mother and he knew it; she asked him to watch over his sister and not get in trouble at the school house. Yet here he was, bashing another boy’s face in with the not-so-blunt end of a shovel.  
  
The arm wrapping around his shoulder was unexpected and he chanced a glance up at his mother. She didn’t  _seem_  mad.  
  
But it was his mother and she hid her emotions well.  
  
“Why did you hit the Harris boy in the face with a shovel? You could have _killed_  him. I taught you how to incapacitate without  _killing_.”  
  
He took a breath, this was his chance – it was not or never, maybe his mother  _would_  understand.  
  
“He was hurting his sister. He slapped her and I told him to stop and he just laughed and pushed her into the ground and she started  _crying_ …”  
  
Kahlan was perched on the other side of the room, studying the mother and child – watching the barely noticeable flutter of emotions cross Cara’s features as she listened to Sam. “Katie Harris? The little redheaded girl?”  
  
Sam nodded quietly, lowering his eyes once more as he tried to find the words. “He said his sister would grow up to be a whore like his mother and you and Aunt Dahlia. So I hit him.”  
  
“And nearly cleaved his face in two, you were lucky the Healer was in town.”  
  
“But he called her a  _whore_! And you and Aunt Dahlia too!”  
  
Kahlan cocked her head to the side – he did have a point, if anyone had called Cara a whore in her presence she would have confessed them on the spot.  
  
Her stomach churned.  
  
Or at least she wished she would have when Richard spat it in Cara’s face after the public whipping.  
  
Her attention was pulled back to Cara and Sam as the blonde woman pulled the nine-year-old boy onto her lap, brushing her fingers through his short, unruly, dark locks. “I know it felt like a good decision at the time, but you  _must_  think before you act.”  
  
Sam scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head in protest. “He insulted you and Aunt Dahlia and Katie… I had to defend your honor. It was the thing to do as the man of this house!”  
  
Kahlan’s lips twitched upwards at the adorableness of her son, he  _was_ the man of the house… the nine-year-old, little-man.  
  
“Yes… you are the man of the house. Hit him with the  _blunt_  side of the shovel next time.”  
  
He looked up again with a small grin this time, “next time?”  
  
“Nobody insults our family.” Cara muttered and planted a kiss on top of Sam’s head, jaw clenching in anger. “And I am going to have a few words with that boy’s father. If you see the Harris boy hurt his sister again, don’t worry about a shovel, you break his face with your fist. I’ll worry about the mess.”  
  
 **VIII.**  
  
“Bring him back.”  
  
Kahlan looked down, hand flying to her mouth when she saw Sam kneeling over one of the wolves, tears streaming down his cheeks. Sonia was curled up next to him, arms wrapped around the neck of her own canine, nose buried in the animal’s fur.  
  
“You have to bring him back Sam, you have to.”  
  
The boy frowned, at a loss as to what to do.  
  
Kahlan dropped into a crouch next to them, gently touching the barely there barrier – heart shattering at the desperation in the boy’s face. “I don’t know how…” He whimpered, tearing up.  
  
“He can’t be dead, Sam.” Sonia cried, voiced muffled against the fur of her own dog – Snowball if she recalled correctly.  
  
Sam took a calming breath and licked his lower lip with the tip of his tongue, a habit obviously picked up from his mother. He closed his eyes and moved his the dead beast around, “maybe it’ll work… mother did it that one time when one of the Guard died.”  
  
Kahlan sucked in a breath as Sam took a deep breath, leaning down to do something she truly never expected. It was an awkward position with Sam so close to the dog’s mouth, but the golden wisp of light that escaped his lips as he exhaled had her sole attention.  
  
Blood pounded in her ears and a smile broke out on her face as the canine took a breath, eyes fluttering open. Sam cried out joyfully and threw his arms around the beast’s neck, tears soaking its fur, “Cinnamon!”  
  
Sonia and Snowball moved closer to the other two, the paler dog pushing its nose against the previously deceased one’s and licking Cinnamon’s muzzle.  
  
Hours seemed to pass as the two siblings curled up against each other, their two four-legged friends taking up residence on their laps. “We need to get home…” Sonia whispered, brushing her fingers slowly through Cinnamon’s fur and scratching behind his ears. “Mom and Aunt Dahlia are going to be worried.”  
  
Sam nodded quietly, hands buried in his best friend’s fur.  
  
 **IX.**  
  
Cara’s brows furrowed as she leaned back into the bedding, Dahlia straddling her hips with a pout on her lips, “you want to give them what?”  
  
“Puppies. Children love puppies.” Dahlia dropped forward, bracing herself with her hands on either side of Cara’s head – trapping her.  
  
“Dogs. Loud, smelly, obnoxious dogs that defecate everywhere? They aren’t even  _practical_.”  
  
Dahlia leaned down further, brushing her lips against Cara’s with a smirk. “Of course they are, they can be trained to hunt and attack on command. They are  _extremely_  practical.”  
  
Cara closed her eyes, exhaling slowly as she drummed her fingertips slowly against Dahlia’s hips. “Very well, we can get them  _puppies_.”  
  
"Good, because they're outside already." Dahlia grinned, leaning down to press her lips against Cara’s.  
  
Cara's eyes narrowed to slits and she quickly brought her hand against Dahlia's backside, "what if I had said no?"  
  
Dahlia smirked and nipped teasingly at Cara’s throat, dipping her head to whisper haughtily, “as if you could ever resist me. Especially when I do this.” The taller woman trailed a hand slowly down Cara’s side before pushing her hips forward, eliciting a small moan from both of them.  
  
“True…”  
  
“And you will of course be rewarded for your compliance later tonight, when the children are sleeping.” Dahlia smirked, sitting up to straddle Cara’s hips, “that much I can promise you.” She tapped the tip of Cara’s nose before hopping up and pulling the other woman to her feet. “Now come on, you’ll want to see their faces when they realize you’ve okayed the dogs.”  
  
“They already  _know_  about the dogs? Do you think I am a pushover?”  
  
“When it comes to your children and myself? Yes.”  
  
Cara rolled her eyes but could not keep the grin at bay.  
  
 **X.**  
  
“Stay within eyesight, you two.” Cara warned, pointing at the twins to emphasize her point before offering them both a handful of coins. Dahlia slipped her arm around Cara’s waist and kissed the side of her head, “oh save the glaring for your fellow Guard. It isn’t nearly as intimidating as it used to be.”  
  
Cara visibly wilted as Sam and Sonia rushed off to spend their new found riches, “I’m  _intimidating_ …” Cara mumbled, jutting her lower lip out.  
  
Dahlia’s lips twitched and she brought her free hand up, patting Cara’s abdomen lightly, “yes. You’re still incredibly intimidating.”  
  
A scream.  
  
Cara pulled herself from Dahlia’s arms, drawing her sword as she stepped in front of the woman protectively. Everyone’s eyes were on Sonia – her small hand gripping a young boy’s neck, eyes as black as night.  
  
“Oh no…” Cara whispered, handing her weapons over to Dahlia and rushing into the crowd.  
  
Kahlan watched as Cara lifted Sonia up into her arms, holding her protectively while Dahlia took the stance of protector. Sonia relaxed, the power leaving her once she released the boy’s neck, going limp in Cara’s hold.  
  
The boy fell to his knees, looking up at Sonia with devotion in his eyes.  
  
“Command me, Confessor.”  
  
Whispers broke out – the only living Confessor was in Aydindril and she was a grown woman.  
  
Cara closed her eyes – at least the boy appeared to be an orphan, he was absolutely filthy. “We need to leave…” Dahlia hissed and Cara nodded her head, looking down at the boy.  
  
“You’re coming with us… follow Sam. It will benefit your Mistress.”  
  
The boy nodded obediently, smiling happily at the chance to serve the child-Confessor.  
  
 **XI.**  
  
“Grandma!” Dahlia lifted her eyes from the task at hand (stitching the gash on Cara’s inner thigh) as the children scrambled off of the porches.  
  
“Ach!” Cara hissed, leg tensing as Dahlia accidentally poked her with the needle, “watch where you’re putting that.”  
  
Dahlia’s turned slowly, glaring at her lover, “if you hadn’t gotten injured I wouldn’t have to worry about stitching your skin back together.”  
  
Cowed, the shorter blonde offered a small smile, “sorry…”  
  
“Just… be more careful, okay? I don’t think I can deal with you dying out there.” She made a point of tending a bit more carefully to Cara’s thigh as Shota approached with Sonia and Sam talking excitedly to her.  
  
“And then mom came limping up the path and Aunt Dahlia was so angry the Keeper would have wet his britches!” Sam exclaimed, flailing his arms around during his explanation in attempt to get his side across with more detail.  
  
Sonia bobbed her head up and down with a grin, “yeah! And she grabbed mom by her ear! I thought for sure mom was gonna get spanked!”  
  
Kahlan laughed and watched as Dahlia glanced at Cara with a spark in her eye, holding a promise of punishment still to come.  
  
Sam screwed his face up, stopping to turn and face his sister, “Aunt Dahlia can’t spank mom because mom is way too awesome to get spanked!”  
  
Cara waved her hand, stretching carefully while Dahlia set to tying the stitching off, “don’t give your Aunt ideas. She’s scary when she’s determined.” The former Mord’Sith let out a low huff, jutting her bottom lip out, “you aren’t actually going to spank me are you?”  
  
“Well it might get the point across.” Dahlia smirked, tugging and breaking the stitch with practiced ease before patting the wound – earning a low hiss from the blonde sprawled out across her lap. “Or I could just clean the wound with a bottle of spirits.” Cara paled and Dahlia leaned over, bracing herself with her hand near Cara’s shoulder, “calm yourself. I’ll be doing nothing more than tending to your wound further. An injured Guard is a dead Guard.”  
  
Shota waved her hand, drawing up three chairs, “I could just heal the wound.”  
  
Dahlia smirked and flicked Cara’s thigh near the wound as she sat up, “nope. She got herself injured; she’s going to heal the normal way. Injuries teach you lessons.”  
  
“You just want to torture me.” Cara muttered, crossing her arms over her chest to sulk.  
  
Shota’s lips twitched upwards in amusement, “very well – the lady of the house has spoken. Now… who wants presents?”  
  
Both children let loose squeals of delight, abandoning their chairs in favor of Shota’s lap. “Who would have thought the Witch Woman would find such pleasure in spoiling young children with gifts?” Cara teased with a grin – only to wince as soon as Dahlia smacked her thigh lightly. “Ouch! Woman!”  
  
“Don’t goad Shota.”  
  
A huff came in reply.  
  
 **XII.**  
  
Kahlan averted her eyes from the scene in front of her - Cara was sleeping soundly on her side, burrowed deep in the heavy blankets with Dahlia spooning her from behind, holding her tight. It was winter and the home was chilled from the snowfall outside; she whipped her head around when a door creaked open.  
  
Her lips twitched upwards in amusement as Sam and Sonia moved in as quietly as they possibly could, careful of what she assumed to be the squeaky floorboard in front of the door. Cara shifted slightly in the bed and Kahlan backed away to watch it play out, curious.  
  
The four-year-olds whispered excitedly to each other, forgetting to keep quiet for a moment - waking the other woman in bed. Dahlia turned her head and nuzzled the back of Cara's, pulling her closer but moved no further than that. Kahlan pursed her lips when she saw a movement - Dahlia's hand slowly rising from where it had been.  
  
They pounced.  
  
Kahlan instinctively took a step back as not to get hit by the children even though in the back of her mind she knew she could not touch either of them. The twins scrambled over the bed and across the covers, throwing themselves over the two women in bed. "Wake up! Father Winter came!" Sam shouted and Cara let out a groan, rolling over onto her back as Dahlia whined lowly.  
  
"You're both servants of the Keeper, I swear." Cara growled, sitting up and wrapping them both up in her arms.  
  
Both children squirmed around, trying to escape as Dahlia yanked the covers back so the blonde could get the children under. Thankfully they were both clothed, even if their attire was only comprised of oversized shirts.  
  
"Banes of the Underworld!" Dahlia declared and both women set to the task of tickling the now giggling children into submission.  
  
It was adorable as they squealed and tried to get away.  
  
"Mercy! Mercy!"  
  
"Mercy?! I'll give you mercy!" Cara growled, leaning down to blow a raspberry on Sonia's exposed stomach.  
  
" _Mother!!!_ " The child screeched, giggling more and renewing her effort to get away.  
  
" _Daughter_!!" Cara mocked, flopping onto her side to wrap her arms tight around the young girl.  
  
Sam let out a disgruntled shout, already wrapped up in a one-armed vice-like hug by Dahlia. Dahlia yanked the blankets back over the family to keep the chill off and they all settled down after a while.  
  
An hour passed with a few giggles from the children as Cara and Dahlia occasionally tickled them for some attempted infraction (really they were just attempting to get the two adults out of bed). Cara let out a groan and curled in around Sonia before kissing her head and whispering so only the child could hear. "Do you think we can beat your lazy aunt and brother to the kitchen? She made sweet bread last night."  
  
Sonia nodded with a grin plastered on her face and they both scrambled out of bed, throwing the covers back to impede the other two as much as possible.  
  
Kahlan chuckled and followed the duo, watching as Cara lifted Sonia up onto the wooden counter and made a move towards the fresh bread. “Cara Mason, touch that and I will break every single one of your fingers.” It wasn’t so much the threat that caused Cara to retract her hand, but the tone of Dahlia’s voice.  
  
The children burst into a fit of giggles at the sheepish look on Cara’s features.  
  
 **XIII.**  
  
Something was off.  
  
Cara was pacing back and forth in on the porch while Dahlia desperately tried to calm the shorter blonde down. “Something could have happened to her, we’re not that far from a Mord’Sith Temple! They could have taken her.”  
  
Dahlia brought her hands up and gripped Cara’s shoulder’s tightly, forcing her to stop wearing a path in the wood, “I highly doubt any Mord’Sith took her. We checked that Temple… it’s abandoned. Calm yourself.” Cara closed her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding her head, slowly calming down. “We’ll find her. Now think.” Dahlia brought her hands up and threaded her fingers into the lengthening hair, guiding the other woman’s forehead to her own. “Where would  _you_  have gone at three years old in Spring?”  
  
The former Mord’Sith closed her eyes again, relaxing at the close proximity to Dahlia before a brilliant smile dominated her features. “I know where she is… get Sam.” Dahlia pressed her lips tenderly to Cara’s lips before rushing into the wooden home, returning quickly with Sam in her arms.  
  
Kahlan followed the two women closely, barely taking in her surroundings which was why she was more than a little confused when they came to a stop a clearing full of wild Spring berries. She zeroed in on the young child surrounded by dozens of Night Wisps, face and clothes stained purple from the berry extract. “Mommy! Meet my new friends!” Sonia grinned, chewing happily on a tiny fistful of berries, “they said you’re their mommy too!”  
  
Cara blinked rapidly, mouth opening and closing in shock.  
  
“Mommy?” Sonia asked, nibbling on another purple berry.  
  
The woman in question stumbled forward, dropping to her knees as soon as she got near her daughter and wrapped her up tight. “Don’t you ever leave my sight again.” Cara choked, pushing her nose into Sonia’s hair – inhaling her daughter’s scent, desperately fighting the tears threatening to fall.  
  
Wisps surrounded them, moving to part for Dahlia and Sam – taking residence in hair and behind ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**XIV.**  
  
“No.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“NO!”  
  
“YES!”  
  
“You’re arguing with a two-year-old, Cara.”  
  
“He won’t go in the water.”  
  
“Then go bathe and let him stink.”  
  
Kahlan raised her hand to her mouth, watching the banter continue with a fond smile – at least until Cara turned to get undressed. Inch-by-inch golden skin was revealed and when the entirety of her back was revealed, Kahlan’s stomach churned.  
  
The blonde’s back was riddled with scars from the kiss of a whip.  
  
She moved towards Cara, ghosting her fingers over the blonde’s back, “Cara…”  
  
“No!” Sam rushed passed and scampered into the water, as naked as the day he had been born – still a little wobbly on his legs even at the age of two.  
  
“See? He doesn’t want to stink.”  
  
“I’m first. You’re slow! Hurry up mommy!”  
  
Kahlan forced her eyes from the scene, looking to Dahlia as she sat with Sonia between her legs – working the comb gently through the dark tresses. “Do you want a braid, sweetheart?” Dahlia asked, dropping her hands to the young Confessor’s shoulders.  
  
“Mmm… yes please!”  
  
Dahlia’s dropped the comb to the side and expert fingers worked Sonia’s hair into a tight braid.  
  
There was no jealousy this time.  
  
Merely…  
  
Acceptance.  
  
 **XV.**  
  
Cara hummed as she cradled Sam in her arms, relaxing against a smooth bench outside of the freshly built home. She drew her fingertips slowly up and down Sam's back as he flexed his tiny hand, tugging lightly at her hair. Sam let loose a yawn, his face scrunching up as he cuddled further into his mother, green eyes disappearing with the closing of his eyelids.  
  
"You're going to spoil him."  
  
Kahlan turned her head and chuckled in amusement - Dahlia was one to talk with Sonia in her arms, the tiny girl's head resting on her shoulder. She couldn't resist, moving slowly over to Dahlia's side, studying her daughter.  
  
"Holding him keeps him quiet."  
  
It was a lie of course, even Kahlan knew that.  
  
An excuse to hold her son without appearing weak, Cara hated appearing weak. Dahlia moved closer, motioning towards the blonde's legs with her head. The woman in question rolled her eyes and pulled her knees in, making room for Dahlia to sit. "You know... putting him down doesn't mean you're abandoning him."  
  
Cara lifted her legs, placing them slowly over Dahlia's thighs, careful not to wake the sleeping child in her arms. "I won't abandon any of you."  
  
The vow was barely more than a whisper - Kahlan's heart shattered.  
  
"You wear your heart on your sleeve now..." Dahlia smiled softly and patted Cara's leg lightly, "spread your legs for me." Cara rolled her eyes and parted her legs obediently, adjusting the child in her arms as Dahlia settled against her. "I know you won't abandon us."  
  
Cara managed to wrap an arm around Dahlia's waist, brushing her fingertips slowly against the other woman's side. "Mama." Three heads whipped to look at Sonia, "mama." The child repeated it with a look of pride as she looked over Dahlia's shoulder.  
  
Kahlan's stomach twisted uncomfortably with a mix of pride and sadness.  
  
She missed that too.  
  
First words.  
  
First steps.  
  
First full night's sleep.  
  
All of it.  
  
She tried to touch Cara's cheek and rage coursed through her once more at the magical barrier stopping her from doing so. "Mama!" Cara tightened her arms around Dahlia, bringing her hand up to caress Sonia's back - smiling fully.  
  
"That's your mama." Dahlia cooed, turning her head to press her lips against the side of the child's head.  
  
Sam made a sound of discontent, working his way further between the two women with his nose pressed firmly to Cara's neck. Wisps of near black hair tickled her neck and the former Mord'Sith tightened her grip on her family, refusing to let go.  
  
"Mama."  
  
Kahlan watched as Cara brought a hand up to cup the back of Sonia's head, "such a smart girl."  
  
Sam let out yet another sound of discontent, curling further into the two women - hiding away from the world as best as the child could. "Mama..."  
  
"You know she isn't going to stop talking now that she's learned to say her first word." Dahlia teased, turning to rest her head on Cara's chest.  
  
"Mama!" It was a squeal this time, followed by a proud grin and happy giggles.  
  
 **XVI.**  
  
A scream.  
  
Kahlan whipped around, drawing her daggers instinctively and rage coursed through her system at the sight of Darken Rahl beating Cara. Her jaw locked, she had to quell the anger - there was no way to Con'Dar a memory.  
  
Where was Dahlia?  
  
Just as Darken was about to lay into Cara again the air visibly rippled and the former Lord Rahl went flying into a tree. Kahlan's whipped around, hair flying - more than a little shocked to see Shota standing there with Dahlia. Dahlia rushed forward, crouching next to Cara, covered head-to-toe in her red leathers.  
  
She was out for blood.  
  
"Cara...Cara, look at me."  
  
"Kahlan..." Cara mumbled, head lulling to the side - sweat covering her body.  
  
Unfocused green eyes met teary brown ones.  
  
"You have to stay awake, Cari. For your children. They can't grow up without a mother."  
  
Kahlan's heart clenched as she brushed her fingertips slowly over the bare skin of Cara's arm, tracing the bruises there left by Darken Rahl and his pets.  
  
The Mord'Sith who didn't flock to Richard's side.  
  
"Sam..."  
  
Dahlia smiled and pulled Cara slowly into her arms, careful not to jar her body, "everything's fine. Sam's got a healthy set of lungs on him. He's the one crying. Sonia is quiet as a baby chipmunk." Cara nodded into Dahlia's neck, burrowing in against the Mord'Sith.  
  
Kahlan bit her lower lip hard, crouching next to the two women - trying to get as close to her mate as possible. _"I'll never abandon you again, I swear... and I'll be there. You'll have our children in Aydindril, I'll be at your side. You can crush my hand if you need to..."_  
  
"I am perfectly capable of taking care of two babies, as you can see they're both cleaned and bundled up." Kahlan glanced over her shoulder, taken aback at the sight of Shota sitting there on a stump, cradling both children in her arms.  
  
"I want Kahlan..."  
  
 _"I'm here, Cara. I'm here..."_ Kahlan breathed, pressing her lips to Cara's forehead even though she _knew_ the blonde couldn't feel it. _"Spirits.... I'm here... I'll never leave you again."_  
  
"Stubborn." Dahlia chuckled, pressing her lips lightly to the top of Cara's forehead, "we're going to get you all patched up... we'll go home and you can sleep. I promise."  
  
Kahlan brushed her fingertips slowly over Cara's cheek, cooing softly as she did so, _"I'm so sorry..."_  
  
A scoff drew most of their attentions over to the Witch Woman, "oh just close your eyes and let me work some magic."  
  
Everything faded away.  
  
They reappeared in the barely furnished cabin seconds later; Kahlan remained at Cara's side, watching as Dahlia moved around, collecting necessary items to save the vertically challenged blonde's life. It passed in a haze and soon Cara was curled up in a bed, bandaged and stitched with two newborns in her arms. Kahlan moved closer and felt a small bit of relief when the other Mord'Sith crawled into bed, wrapping her arms securely around Cara.  
  
At least she wasn't alone.  
  
Kahlan turned and frowned, watching Shota study the two women in bed.  
  
Family.  
  
That's what they were.  
  
A family - something she had given up for a lie.  
  
 **XVII.**  
  
"The penalty for adultery in the Midlands is a minimum fifty lashes and the stripping of current social standing. Lord Rahl has suggested the addition of banishment as well as a seal on your ability to reverse magic and administer the Breath of Life for the disgrace you have brought upon both of our lands." Her voice was as cold as steel on a winter's day.  
  
"Kahlan, I would never dishonor you. Especially not in this way." She watched as two Mord'Sith kept Cara on her knees with their hands on her shoulders.  
  
Richard spoke, voice grating on her every nerve, “silence. The Mother Confessor is speaking. Do not bring further dishonor upon yourself. Not that you can with two bastard children in your womb, probably by some lowborn tavern scum."  
  
 _”No… no, not again. I won’t let this happen again…”_ Kahlan thought struggling to gain control of herself – she was the one speaking, she could feel the movement of her lips and the pounding in her heart.  
  
Kahlan stood from her chair, her face a mask of stone as she prepared to pass her judgment on the woman before her as her stomach twisted, not wishing to go through with the final decision.  
  
But it was necessary.  
  
"It is my duty as the Mother Confessor to administer justice. I must uphold the laws of my lands, even if the perpetrator happens to be my mate. You will be sentenced to eighty lashes in the public forum; you will be stripped of all titles and status. Prior to your whi-." She stopped midsentence, a look of confusion passing over her features as she moved her mouth, “Cara.” It escaped in a whisper and the blonde in question lifted her head slowly to reveal green eyes swimming in a sea of pain and heartbreak. “Release her.”  
  
The two Mord’Sith gave her confused looks before doing as they were told, releasing the woman and stepping aside. Cara remained where she was, curled in on herself – not daring to move an inch.  
  
“Kahlan.” Richard’s voice grated on her nerves – she ignored him for now.  
  
“Berdine. Raina… please help Cara to m-our chambers and see to it that a Healer tends to her immediately.” Cara had been in the dungeons below the Confessor’s Palace for days before Kahlan returned to Aydindril and Richard informed her of her lover’s infidelity. She needed to make sure Cara and _their_ children were _healthy_.  
  
Everyone was silent, not daring to whisper amongst themselves as the woman who had been on trial was escorted out, supported by two Mord’Sith.  
  
“Kahlan, what’re you _doing_?! She betrayed you!”  
  
She quelled her rage, stomping down on it – there were people present.  
  
Her people – she would not take their free will by entering the Con’Dar.  
  
“I will not have you say her name, nor will I have you sully her honor further with your false accusations. You have done more than enough and it is time for you to face the consequences for your heinous actions. Her punishment is yours. You will be stripped of your titles and status, whipped and banished.”  
  
Richard shook his head, smiling in amusement, “Kahlan…”  
  
His eyes told another story, she could see the fear lurking there.  
  
“Seize him.” It made her blood rush and her heart swell with pride as the Home Guard surrounded Richard. “Take him to the dungeons.” She turned, walking decisively towards the exit; a thought made her stop, a cruel and cold smile forming on her lips. “See to it that he is treated just as he treated my _mate_.”  
  


**XxXxXxX**

  
  
Kahlan chewed on her bottom lip as she paced nervously in front of the doors to her chambers. She took a deep breath and came to a stop, pressing her hands against the smooth, ancient wood. “This is your second chance, you can do this.”  
  
The Mother Confessor pushed the doors open and entered, ready to launch into an apology – only to see Cara standing nervously in the center of the large room.  
  
“Kahlan, I can explain. I-” Kahlan moved across the room quickly, wrapping the blonde up tight in her arms tearfully. She pressed feather light kisses against her mate’s face, tears falling rapidly – Cara was here, in her arms and _not_ at the Keeper’s door.  
  
She still smelled of the dungeons – dirt and sweat.  
  
But not blood.  
  
She didn’t smell of the forest or of Dahlia or death.  
  
“Forgive me. Please… forgive me.” Kahlan begged, burying her face in Cara’s hair and holding her tighter.  
  
She pulled back when Cara didn’t answer – the blonde was in shock, a look of confusion dominating her features as she tried to puzzle through it all. “Kahlan…” she breathed, turning her head to look seriously at Kahlan, “there’s nothing to forgive. Just please explain what’s going _on_.”  
  
Kahlan let out a tearful laugh, “I promise I’ll tell you everything… but you need rest, and food.” She took a deep breath and pressed her lips to Cara’s forehead, “and a bath.”  
  
Cara brought her hands up to caress Kahlan’s shoulders and upper arms, giving her an unrestrained smile. “A bath would be most welcome.” Her eyes widened when Kahlan’s hands came down and rested on her stomach, caressing her through her clothes. “I didn’t-“  
  
“I know… they’re our children.” Kahlan took a breath and pressed her lips to Cara’s tenderly, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling she had been so long without. “My babies…”  
  
The heavy doors slammed open and Kahlan jumped, immediately moving in front of Cara before the blonde could even think to protest. Berdine came stumbling in, arms flailing as Raina rushed in behind her, catching her before she fell.  
  
“Mother Confessor! What is this madness? Why have you placed Lord Rahl in-”  
  
“I will explain everything… later. Please just trust me in this, Berdine. He has dishonored himself, the House of Rahl and all of D’Hara with his actions.”  
  
Berdine’s brow furrowed but she nodded quietly, trusting the woman to explain as she said she would.


End file.
